Forever Hunted
by Sparkling Ashes
Summary: Draco's past will hunt him forever. Post-Hogwarts


It will always be the same, Draco Malfoy's dream. It would always start in a dimly lit hallway of the Malfoy Manor…

_The Malfoy Manor was always dark and cold for Draco even though he had spent his childhood there but tonight he can't stop but feel the manor a bit colder than before. The lights are a bit dimmer and the silence that enveloped him was now deafening to his ears. Something was off about the manor at the moment. He can't just shake off the feeling._

_Draco, who is a bit hesitant, started to walk towards a partly open door. With ever step he takes he can't help but feel a hole in his chest slowly growing deeper and deeper inside of him. His hands starting to tremble as he grows nearer and nearer to the only source of light in the hallway._

_His Adam's apple visibly bobbing as his trembling fingers grasped the silver door handle. Not knowing what lies inside, he took one final breath and opened it completely for him to see._

_What he saw inside made his blood completely freeze._

_Covered with her own pool of blood on the floor, lay Hermione Granger. Her eyes were already locked with his. Anger flourishing inside of him, he can't help but feel his knees growing weak as the pain of seeing her on his floor slowly seeping inside of him. He couldn't even look away with her pain-filled eyes. _

_Oh Merlin her eye, her once caramel like irises filled with happiness stared painfully on his. How could he only wish he can take all of her pain away? _

_"Draco dear, so glad you could join us." The ever so cold voice of Bellatrix rang through his ears. _

_Upon hearing his aunt call out for him, he slowly peeled his eyes away from the bleeding girl in front of him just to look straight up to the woman who caused all of his pain. Knowing the role he plays, he instinctively put on his mask of indifference. _

_"Bella, please he doesn't deserve this!" His mother's pleading voice almost made him crumble down. What does his mother even mean?_

_"Oh Cissy but he does. He does care for the Mudblood after all." _

_Shock can be seen on his delicate pale face as he heard her words. It's over. They know about what he feels for the Gryffindor's princess. Knowing he can't do anything else, he quickly grabbed for his wand and pointed it out to the woman in front of him._

_"Going against your family just for a Mudblood, Draco?" Bellatrix asked, bemused on his nephew's actions. _

_He didn't reply though. It was clear isn't it? He would do anything just to get his witch out of the situation. Standing on his ground, all he could do was glare at the witch who was supposed to be his aunt._

_"Very well then" _

_Eyes widening with disbelief he watched his aunt point her wand towards the girl on the floor with a sly smirk._

_"Avada-_

_"Expe-_

_"Kedavra!"_

_Before he could even move a flash of green light blinded him._

:~

Tears, he would always end up in tears when he would wake up from his he could do was cry out the pain he would feel every time he would see her face when death came to her.

The cold laughter that Bellatrix gave out after the curse would always ring through his ears. After three years since that day, all he could do was grieve over his lover, his giver of life, his hope. He couldn't find the strength to move on, to finally let her go.

After years of drowning himself on his pain, grief and firewhiskey, he stopped blaming his aunt for killing his witch right in front of him. Hermione is dead because of him. He was the reason why she was taken away from him at the very first place.

If only he acted sooner. If only he knew what his aunt would do to her. If only he didn't hesitate to barge inside that room where his lover was placed, and if only he fought against his pride and didn't let her walk away on their fight. She would still be with him. She will still be there to rain him kisses when he arrived from the Ministry.

He didn't even have the chance to tell her what he truly feels for her. He didn't even have the chance to go in one knee to ask her to be truly his, like what muggle men do on the movies she showed him.

It will always be like this. This will become a forever routine for him. He would fall asleep against his will, dream about her death, wake up, and then try to survive the day before he falls asleep again at night. This is his punishment. This is what he truly deserves. He deserves all the pain he feels. He doesn't deserve to live like how his friends are living. He isn't allowed to feel true happiness anymore.

And he is okay with that. Nothing's worth it anymore when the girl who made him happy, who changed him, his redemption is gone. When she died he knew that half of his soul went with her. And he is all right with that. He knows that he will be forever hunted with his past. And because she is gone, he is okay with that.

"Hermione," he called out, like he would always do after his nightmares, hoping, wishing that he was still dreaming and when he wakes up, she will be there, in his arms, breathing and alive.

"Please," He whimpered, "come back to me."


End file.
